DOTH (Cutscenes)
These are cutscenes for the Prequel 4 game collection: The Hinako Triplets Collection. This is for game 1: Dawn of the Hinakos, enjoy! How It Began 5:00am San-Fran-Calico Rooftops (The scene opens through the moon lit skies of San-Fran-Calico, with a pair of Midnight blue binoculars looking into the night. The binoculars belong to a Goldenrod Calico with a midnight blue bandana with a coin on it, a midnight blue eyepatch on his right eye, and wearing a bowtie with an orange bowtie and a bronze collar with a red telescope on it) ????: (Talking through an earpiece) Orange Inker, Orange Inker! This is Midnight Cruiser, do you copy! ????: (Talking through an earpiece) Will you stop with the code names Logan?! It's getting annoying! Logan: Well excuse me Monty, but I think it's cool!! (The person who Logan was talking to is an orange dog with silver eyes and a gray shirt with a red shield on it. He has a silver collar on his neck with a royal purple Cannon. He also is wearing a red winter cap with an angry face on it. He also has four purple and light blue tentacles near his belly) Monty: It's really not... Logan: Anyway, I'm kind of glad that you managed to get a girl without me helping you. Monty: Ah that's kinda sweet! ????: Not as sweet as you... (A peach skinned poodle with purple fur, big hoop earrings and blue high pumps appears) Monty: Ah! Destiny! About time you came here baby! (Kisses her cheek) Destiny: Well you always did crush on me back in High School. Hehe.... (Logan and Monty's collars beep) ????: (Through the collars) Hinakos, hurry to the Office!! Monty: Aw man... Logan: Yes! Hawkwerk needs us! Monty come on!! Monty: *Sigh* Guess we'll have to have our date later Des... Destiny: It's okay sweets, I'll be waiting. (Kisses his cheek) Later.. Monty: (Blushing) Hehe.... (Shakes out of his trance) Right then! (Logan and Monty head up onto the rooftops of an apartment complex and head down an air vent. They then end up in an office where an Owl/Penguin hybrid is waiting for them) Logan: Hinako Triplets, reporting for duty Hawkwerk sir! Hawkwerk: Alright my children, today is the da- Huh, where's Suzan?? Monty: *Sigh* She's late... again... (The doors of the office are forced open by a tall Siamese cat with crystal blue eyes and tan skin, with a gold collar with a tan ninja star on it.. She also has orange ears with a black bindi on her head and is wearing a blue and violet flower as she rushes in with a championship belt) ????: Sorry I'm late Hawkwerk sir, I was participating in a Mixed Martial Arts tournament. And I won! Hawkwerk: *Sigh* Suzan you have got to stop coming in here late! It's just not natural! Suzan: *Sigh* I know.... Hawkwerk: Anyway, let me start over. Today is the day! Logan: It's the weekend already? Hawkwerk: *Sigh* No.... I mean that today is the day that you finally start to become members of the Multiversal Protection Squad! Suzan: Oh right! I've been training in Martial Arts for any kind of mission! Logan: So what's our first mission gonna be?? Monty: Saving babes in Brazil? Logan: Stop a sabotage mission in Siberia?? Suzan: Going undercover to stop a counter-fitting scheme in Istanbul?! Hawkwerk: Hold your horses my dear children, we just need to head to the main office of the Multiversal Projection Squad first. Logan: Oh, right.... hehe.... (Scene Changer: Multiversal Protection Squad Badge) (The Hinako Triplets and Hawkwerk head inside of a large tall building) Hinako Triplets: Whoa..... Monty: This place is enormous!! Hawkwerk: Yes, that's what I said when I became an agent here. Logan: So what's our first mission? Hawkwerk: Easy now Logan, remember, patience is a virtue. It will take a while before I assign a mission for you, so why not explore the place?? Logan: You got it Hawkwerk, the Hinakos are on the go! Meet Petey Perplex (The Hinako Triplets head into a room where a Munchkin tabby cat working on something) ????: Now let's see here... If I just cross this wire with this wire... Logan: Hello! ????: GAH!!! Don't sneak up on me like that! This wire box is sensitive!! Logan: You need any help? ????: Well I can't seem to even figure this out! Logan: Let me see that! Well here's your problem, you have the wires all loose and messy! You should order them into a proper system, like so! (Fixes up the wire box) There you go! ????: Wow! That's pretty smart! Thanks man! Logan: No problem, I'm Logan Hinako. Petey: Petey Perplex, weapon designer of the Multiversal Protection Squad. Nice to meet you. Logan: We're sort of new to the whole secret agent business, think you can help make us a weapon? Petey: Oh yeah! You must be the new agents Hawkwerk was talking about, well have no fear, Petey Perplex is here! I am a weapon expert extraordinaire! I have three weapons that can help out! (Pulls out three weapons: A Phaser, a Hammer and a Handbag) Here ya go! Logan: I call the phaser! (grabs it) Monty: That hammer is mine! (grabs it) Suzan: That Handbag looks cute! (Grabs it) Petey: Yeesh... first come first serve I guess.... Meet Gakuto Gearbox (The Hinako Triplets head into a room with a sea-foam Labrador working on a tank) Logan: Whoa.... Awesome tank you're working on! Gakuto: Oh well thank you! You must be the new agents! I'm Gakuto Gearbox, but you can call me Gakuto! Suzan: So your the vehicle maker huh? Gakuto: Yes actually! In fact, I have a special vehicle for you Logan! Ta-da! (Pulls out an orange and midnight blue skateboard) I call it, the Morph-board! Logan: Awesome! (Grabs it) So it morphs into anything it wants huh? Suzan: Looks like it. Gakuto: Go ahead and test it out! There's a driving course right beside me, have fun! Meet Zam Glam (The Hinakos enter a dojo like room) Suzan: Guess this is the dojo... Logan: I guess.... Monty: Anyone else have the feeling that you're being watched?? (A female cat in a black ninja suit drops down from the ceiling and tackles Logan) ????: Lesson #1, always check your surroundings! Logan: Who are you and why are you grabbing me by my collar!? ????: Oh right, sorry... I thought you were one of my students! (The ninja takes off her mask to reveal herself as a pink skinned feline with black hair with amber highlights. Logan was lovestruck) Logan: (Thinking) S-She's the most... beautiful thing I... ever seen! (Drools a bit and blushes) ????: Um, are you okay there? Logan: (Snaps out of it) Oh, s-sorry about that... I'm L-Logan.. hehe Zam Glam: My name's Zamantha, but I often go by the nickname Zam Glam by my friends.... Logan: (Blushing) Oh, um... Awesome really... hehe... *Dreamy sigh* Monty: Looks like my young bro's got a crush!! Logan: (Blushing) Wha- I do not!! Zam Glam: Anyway, I will be here to help you train before each mission. (Her watch beeps) Oh, speaking of which, I gotta motor, see ya! (Dashes through the Triplets) Logan: *Dreamy sigh* Such a heavenly view.... Wait, our first mission! We better head to where Hawkwerk is quick! Monty: How do you know that? (The Hinako Triplets' collars beep) Hawkwerk: Hinakos! Come at once! Hinako Triplets: Hawkwerk needs us! Logan: See? Told you! Monty: Gr... Smart Alec! Our First Mission! (The Hinako Triplets rush to the Mission Monitor) Logan: You called us Hawkwerk? Hawkwerk: Yes my children, I have your first mission for you. (The Mission Monitor shows it) News Reporter on TV: It is complete chaos out here! A major tornado is causing havoc at San-Fran-Calico High! Even though many people who had gotten out early are okay, the ones who are graduating are in grave danger!! Someone, call the storm people!! (The Mission Monitor shuts off) Suzan, Logan and Monty: *Gasp* Our school! Monty: Wait, Destiny is graduating today! We have to save them! Suzan: If we go there now, it'll take too long! We won't make it! Hawkwerk: Lucky for you, I have a solution. (Pulls out a giant slingshot) I call it The Reality Shifter! It can instantly launch you through the monitor and into the conflict in a heart beat! Monty: I'm using it first! (He gets onto the slingshot) Suzan: Ever heard of the phrase, Ladies First? (She gets onto it) Logan: What am I, chopped liver?! (He gets onto it) Hawkwerk: Good luck my children, I have also send some reinforcements to help you out! Logan: Alright then... Hinakos.... Hinako Triplets: GERONIMO!!! (The Slingshot then launches them into the Mission Monitor, which teleports them to the school) Into the Storm! 14:50pm San-Fran-Calico High School (The Hinako Triplets end up near the high school) Logan: (Lands face first on the ground) Oof! I'm okay! Monty: (Lands on Logan) Ow.... Suzan: (Lands perfectly on the ground) Wimps.... Wonder where that storm is.... (A mob of students rush to head to safety into the school) Logan: (Looks out the window) I think it's out there..... (A tree comes through one of the school's windows) Monty: Holy Guacamole!! That thing almost turned me into a splinter!! (The mob of students rush to safety of the storm cellar) Suzan: Maybe we should follow them! Logan: Right then! (Pulls out his morphboard) Hinakos, on the go!! Suzan: Ladies first! (Dashes past Logan) Monty: Same with Darklings! (Swings past Logan) Logan: Hey guys, wait up! Olive and Martini (The Hinako Triplets try and brace the wind tunnel) Logan: For Pete's sakes I feel like I'm being blown by a giant fan!! Monty: I wonder if this is how Parachute Trainees feel!! Suzan: We have to find shelter!! Logan: (Notices an open door) The Chemistry lab! That should help us! Suzan: Got it!! (The Triplets try and head to the lab using the wind tunnel, they succeed and shut the door behind them. The fur of the Triplet's is messed up) Monty: Whoo-hoo! Let's do that again!! Logan: Monty you ignorant pup! Suzan: Ah man.... I just bought this Brazilian Blowout! That's $200 dollars I'm not gonna get back! (An explosion is heard from inside the room) Monty: What the?! (The smoke from the explosion clears, revealing that a female Jack Russel Terrier in a white lab coat had caused the explosion, but not accidental) ????: Aw man, not again! Martini, I think the Ani-Maker is broken again! (A small penguin appears) Martini: Oh you gotta be kidding me!! Did you follow the recipe as it said, Olive??? Olive: Well yeah, but I think I did something wrong.... Suzan: Ani-Maker?? What does that mean? Olive: Oh it's something that is used to make Animinis! Logan: Animinis?? Martini: They're these little helper pets that can help out on your adventures! Wait.... Do I know you three?? Logan: Well, actually we are the um... New members of the.... Martini: Haha, just kidding, Hawkwerk told us that you were coming. Monty: He did? Olive: Yep! Oh, where are my manners?! I'm Olive, and this guy right here is my best friend Martini! Martini: Hey. Suzan: So back to the whole Animinis thing? Olive: Oh, right! Here! (Hands her a recipe) It's a recipe for a Snore Boar. I think there are three more recipes here as well.... Monty: So how do we make them?? Olive: Simple! Some of the enemies in this school have materials needed to create a certain creature! Suzan: So what is needed to create a Snore Boar?? Olive: Well, we need 3 Sleep Pills and 1 Bacon Bit, I think some of the foes here have that! Come back to this room when you have them, okay?? Logan: Got it! Hinakos.... Hinako Triplets: On the hunt! Welcome to the World, Snore Boar Suzan: Okay, we have what we need to make our creature! Olive: Great! Now let me just put the materials in and..... (The Ani-Maker shakes a bit and then an oven timer is heard) Martini: Voila! (The oven doors of the Ani-Maker open, and out of it, comes a little boar like creature in pajamas) Snore Boar: Huh?? *Yawns* Who woke me up?! Suzan: Aw.... It's so cute!! Olive: You can give him a name if you want! Suzan: Well then, I'm gonna name him Mr. Ploppers! Monty: *Face palm* Ugh... Suzan you've gone all Pre-school nurse again.... Suzan: Oh, right.... Sorry.... Logan: Anyway, we better get out of here before another storm destroys the school! Olive: Before you go, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that, I have been making a machine that should stop the storm at the source! It's called The Storm-B-Gone 5000! Monty: So where is it?? Olive: That's the bad news.... Martini: It's pieces are all over the school! Olive: If you can help us find the five pieces that are missing, we might just help you out. Logan: On it! We'll be back in two shakes of your own tail! The Basket-Brawlers!Category:Cutscenes (The Hinako Triplets head into a gym) Logan: I know one of those pieces is here somewhere.... (Suzan notices five kids, four of them are male, the other is a female) Suzan: Why don't we ask those guys?? Logan: (Sees them) I don't know.... I usually don't trust kids, but I'm gonna go with my instincts here.. HEY!! HELLO?!?! Are you listening?!?! Boy 1: Ugh.... What do you want?? Monty: We're looking for a piece of The Storm-B-Gone 5000! Boy 2: You mean this thing? (Holds up a piece) Logan: Yep! That's it! Now if you can just give that to us and we'll be on our wa- Boy 3: You don't know who we are do you? Logan: Well we don't have time t- Boy 4: We are the Basket-Brawlers! Monty: Who now? Girl: A team of kids that do well in Basket-Ball and Wrestling! Hinako Triplets: Huh? Kobe: Show them! LeBron, Dwight, Andrew and Kyrie: Got it boss!! (The four kids throw basket-bombs at them) Suzan: Hit the deck! (The Hinako Triplets duck and cover) Kobe: You want the piece, you'll have to get it from us! Suzan: Gr... LET ME AT THEM!!!! A Bad Blackout (Olive, Martini and the Hinako Triplets head to the roof of school with the Storm-B-Gone 5000) Olive: Okay, we just need to aim the Storm-B-Gone at the tornado, and it'll be the end of this storm!! (The storm worsens) Suzan: We better hurry, that storm is getting from bad to worse! Monty: Okay, now how do we aim this thing?! Martini: Just aim the laser at the storm! Logan: I'll take care of this, I am a sharp shooter after all! (Logan jumps on the chair of the Storm-B-Gone) Martini: Just aim it at the tornado and you should be good! Logan: Got it! (A storm cloud with 3 eyes and a mad grimace gets in the way) GAH!! What is that thing?! Storm Cloud: There is no way you are getting rid of my masterpiece, you blowhards! Monty: Blowhards?! You're the one who made this! So it's your own fault! (The storm cloud then grows arms and legs and appears on the roof) Blackout: Oh is that so? Well, the Bodacious Blackout is going to shock you Amadeus!! Says the Terrifying Twenty! Logan: Terrifying who now?? Blackout: (Starts to unleash lighting bolts) Prepare to head.... INTO THE STORM!!!! The Elemental Orbs Blackout: Gah! You may have stopped my storm, but be warned, you can not stop the Terrifying Twenty!! Logan: You still haven't told us who they are! Blackout: Hahaha!! Smell ya later!! (Warps away) (The storm goes away and the sun comes out) Suzan: Who was he even talking about?? (Suddenly, a sky blue orb with an air symbol on it appears near them) Monty: A jawbreaker! I call it! Olive: Wait Monty, don't! (Monty touches the orb, which causes the Hinako Triplets to get caught in it's tornado. After it ends, Logan is wearing a sky blue spandex suit with lighting bolts on it and a bandana with a lighting bolt on it, Monty's red shield, red beanie and grey shirt are now sky blue with lightning bolts on it and has a Pterodactyl like suit on. and Suzan is wearing sky blue rain gear) Logan: Ow.... What happened.... (Notices what his siblings are wearing) Whoa.... Guys.... What are you wearing?? Monty: I don't.... (Notices his new suit) Whoa.... I. Look. AWESOME in this!! Suzan: You're forgetting, I also have a new suit as well! (Spins around in her rain gear) I look SO cute in this. Martini: Looks like that was an Elemental orb! It gives the ones who find them elemental powers Logan: Well, thanks for helping us out guys, we better get back to HQ! Olive and Martini: Bye guys! (Logan, Monty and Suzan warp back to HQ) Heading Underwater! (Logan is staring at Zam Glam, as she teaches young agents Kung Fu) Logan: *Lovesick* Sigh... Oh Zam Glam... You may be the most deadliest martial artist next to my sister, but I still love you! (Hearts float above his head) Monty: Um... Logan? Logan: *Snaps out of it* Yes Monty? Monty: You were staring at Zam Glam... Logan: No I wasn't! Monty: Yes you were! Logan: I was not!! Monty: You sure? Logan: I am positi- (Notices something near a chemistry table) Is that Olive? What's she doing here? (The two brothers walk over to the chemistry table to see Olive working on a formula) Monty: Hey there Olive! Olive: Hey guys! Logan: What are you doing here Olive? Olive: Well, after I graduated yesterday, I got a job here as the chemistry expert here! Logan: And where's Martini? Martini: Hey! Monty: Hey there Martini! Logan: So you two are now members of the Multiversal Protection Squadron hm? Olive: Yup Logan: Hehe... (Monty and Logan's collars beep) Hawkwerk: (Through the badges) Hinakos, come to me at once! Logan & Monty: Hawkwerk needs us! Olive: Let's go! Logan: Race ya! (The others race past him) Hey! No fair!! (Scene changer: Olive's badge) (Monty, Olive, Suzan and Martini rush to the slide) Logan: Guys, wait for me! (Logan then trips on his morphboard and crashes into the others) Monty: (Groans) Logan: I'm okay! Monty: Speak for yourself... (The agents then head down the slide, with Martini and Olive following them downward) Logan: Ready for action Hawkwerk sir! Hawkwerk: Thank you all for coming. We have a big problem. An underwater lab has been overrun with Robo-Sharks gone berserk! Agents: *Gasp* Hawkwerk: It is up to you agents to figure out why and stop them! Hinako Triplets: On it Hawkwerk! Suzan: Wait... we're going underwater!? Hawkwerk: Yes Suzan. You are going to an underwater lab. Suzan: *Gulp* I-I might need to get my swimsuit... Monty: Oh yeah... Suzan: What?? Monty: Just saddle up and get wet already, quit being a baby! Suzan: What are you saying?! Monty: We all know you're scared of getting your fur wet. Suzan: I am not! Logan: You only suntan on the beach and don't even go into the water! Monty: Yeah! Suzan: I am not afraid of the water! Monty: *Fake cough* Liar! Logan: Anyway... Hinakos.... Agents: On the go! (The agents head into the Reality Shifter and are launched into the mission monitor to their destination) REALLY Big Sushi! 2:00am. Undersea Labs, Pacific Ocean (The agents end up near the kitchen of the undersea lab, which is already a flooded) Monty: Uh oh... That is not good.... Logan: I wonder if there is any sushi here.... Olive: How can you think of food at a time like this?! Logan: I can't! Water reminds me of fish, which reminds me of the beach, which remind me of surfing and getting a tan, which reminds me of- (Spots something) SHARKS!! Monty: Don't worry bro, I got this! (Pulls out his hammer) (Monty steps towards the shark like creature. Only thing is that the shark turns out to be a dud, with it really being a piece of fin shaped metal floating in the water) Monty: Um OK? Olive: Must have been a dud.. Logan: Phew! Well, that was close! (The metal then gets eaten by a shark, in which he becomes a robotic upgraded killer cyborg) Martini: Or not.... Suzan: We... are gonna need.... a bigger boat.... Logan: (Fur standing up) And a way out of here!!!! Monty: I got this. IT'S HAMMER TIME!! (Dives into the water) (The shark then eats Monty in one gulp) Monty: (From inside the shark) HEY!! Get me out of here! I don't wanna become a tuna roll! Shark: Eh... No go, see? You're gonna become fish food see? Sharkie Sharkton is gonna make the Terrible Twenty proud see? Of course my friends call me Shark Eyes, see?? Logan: Gr... Nobody makes sushi out of my brother! (Pounces on Shark Eyes) Take that! And that! And this!! (Punches him in the eyes) Shark Eyes: Gr... (Spits Monty out) I don't have time for you, see? I got things to do, people to eat, see? (Swims away) Martini: He's getting away! Logan: Alright then! Agents, follow that shark!! Snow and Ball Logan: I know that shark is around here somewhere.... (His tummy grumbles) Man... I'm pretty hungry... Isn't there a break room around here with a mini fridge or something? Monty: (Facepaws) For five minutes Logan, can you not think about food, FOR FIVE MINUTES?! Logan: Sorry, I didn't have lunch! Though... I do keep a delicious Marmalade Sandwich in my Bandana for any emergency. (His sandwich gets snatched by a pink dolphin) Logan: Hey! Give me back my sandwich! Monty: Who was that? Olive: Well, according to my Marine Biology skills, that was a rare pink dolphin! (The dolphin pup squirts water at him) Logan: Not my tux! (Moves out of the way, getting his sister wet) Suzan: *Burbling* Gah! That stupid dolphin!! Olive: Well, they often squirt water at anyone they meet, as a sign of greetings. Suzan: Apparently he didn't want to greet me with manners.... Logan: Aw... there when my lunch... Martini: Hey Logan, you're in luck! There's a mini fridge right there! Logan: Yes! Haha! Monty: Wait there is? Logan: I call dibs! (Brings the fridge ashore) Alright, let's see what we got here.... Monty: If you find a Coca Cola in there, I call dibs! Logan: (Opens the fridge) Hm... Maybe there is something in the freezer... (Looks up into the freezer) Well hello?? What's this?? (Grabs a Popsicle) Hm.... Cheri Possum's Cherry Bomb Sticks, for the ones who enjoy it, it'll be a blast! Monty: Well then, grab it out! (Logan takes it out of the freezer, though as he does, two snowballs are also in there, with one of them jumping on Logan's face) Logan: GAH!!! Get it off, get it of, GET IT OFF!!! Monty: (Pulls it off of Logan's face) Logan, quit over re-acting... Logan: *Gasping for air* What was that thing?! Snowball 2: Hey there! Logan: What and who are you?! Ball: I am Snow, and this is Ball. Suzan: Well, nice to meet you two. I'm Suzan Hinako, these guys are Olive, Martini, Logan and Monty. Olive: Hi there! Monty: Hi! Martini: Hey there! Logan: Next time don't aim for the face! Snow: Thanks for saving us! Monty: No problem! Logan: Not really sure how you are going to repay us! That shark is a menace! Ball: We can take 'em, right Snow? Snow: Right! Oh, there is this one thing we found in the fridge! (Pulls out a Water Orb) Logan: That's an Elemental Orb! Where did you find it!? Ball: Long story. Snow tell 'em! Snow: Um... I forgot how it happened. Logan: Gimme that! (Grabs the orb) Alrighty orb, give us your powers!! Ball: Hey, rude much! Monty: He's kinda right bro, that was kind of rude... (The orb then catches the Hinakos in a giant tsunami, which changes their clothes. Logan is wearing a scuba costume, Monty is dressed up like a kraken, and Suzan is dressed in a Synchronized Swimming Suit) Logan: Oh cool! I'm a scuba man! Suzan: Hey! This is my old Synchronized Swimming Suit! I never was a fan of getting my ski- I mean um... Fur wet... Martini: Hey Monty, why do you look like a giant squid?? Monty: Huh? (Looks at himself) Wow, cool! (The agents hear a shark roar) Logan: Oh great, that must mean that Shark Eyes is still at large... We better find him before he causes any more havoc. Monty: Well then, let's not keep him waiting! Logan: Then the Hinakos are on the go!! Fish Fillet! (Shark Eyes swims fast to try and get away from the agents, but ends up in a dead end) Logan: Shark Eyes, as an an agent of th- Hey guys, what kind of team name should we have? Monty: I don't know and don't care! Logan: Ah, nuts to this... You're still going away for a long time Shark Eyes! Shark Eyes: Eh, I don't think so, see? *Growls* Mecha Walker Mode, see?? (His armor then actives his mech walker mode) Logan: Oh you gotta be kidding me!! Martini: How is that even possible?! Monty: It doesn't matter, let's trash him!! Logan: Right then! Time to turn this freak, into fish food! Turned to Chum (After Shark Eyes is Defeated, Logan grabs a frying pan and Monty grabs the shark with his tentacles) Logan: Smile you son of a sandwich!! (Sends Shark Eyes flying) Shark Eyes: I'll get you one day, SEE?!!?!??!?! (Gets flown out of the window) Logan: Hahaha!! That showed him! Monty: "Son of a sandwich"? Logan: Hey I can't swear! This game is rated E 10 plus! Monty: Well....but still can't you think of ANYTHING other than food!? Logan: Sorry I'm still VERY hungry! We better get back to H.Q. before I starve the death! (Throws a warp driver on the ground, sending the agents back to H.Q. with Snow and Ball joining them as well) Fans of the Samurais (The Hinakos are in the screening room of the Multiversal Protection Squadron building, preparing for a Samurai Pizza Cats marathon) Logan: Alright then, no missions, all 52 episodes, all day long! Monty: Awesome! Suzan: Time to get nostalgia bombed! (Suddenly, their collars beep) Hawkwerk: (Through the collars) Agents, come to me at once! Agents: Hawkwerk needs us! Logan: Looks like we'll have to view the marathon later, Hawkwerk needs us! Monty: Awwwwwwww! Suzan: Oh don't be such a brat Monty. Monty: (growls) (The agents rush towards the slide, though a certain cat is absent) Logan: Guys wait up! (Trips on his tail) Whoawhoawhoa! (He then falls on Monty) I'm okay! Monty: Speak for yourself... (The agents head down the slide, with the Martini, Olive, and Snow & Ball following them as well) Logan: Ready for action, Hawkwerk sir! Hawkwerk: Thank you all for hurrying everyone. There is a big problem in Little Tokyo. Someone or something is causing multiple earthquakes by the minute! Logan: Whoawhoawhoa, hold up. Did you say "Little Tokyo" ?? Hawkwerk: Yes, I did. Suzan: That's where the Samurai Pizza Cats are! Logan: We're their biggest fans! Hawkwerk: You guys need to find them and help them stop whoever is causing these earthquakes! Logan: On it, Hinakos on the go! (The agents head into the reality shifter, and launch into the mission monitor) Little Tokyo, Big Trouble! 7:00am Little Tokyo (The agents land near the streets of Little Tokyo) Logan: I can't believe we're in the streets of Little Tokyo! Monty: Calm yourself Logan, we gotta find the Pizza Cats befo- (The ground shakes, with Grabiod like monsters rising from the ground) Logan: Before that happens?! Monty: I was gonna say before anything bad happens! Logan: Well, best we give this worms what for!! (Pulls out his phaser) Monty: On it! (Pulls out his hammer) Suzan: Prepare to be worm food! (Pulls out her Samurai Swords) Dragon Trouble! (The agents then wander the roof tops of Little Tokyo and see where the noise was coming from) Logan: What the- (A giant robotic dragon rises from the ground) Robot Dragon: *Roars* Monty: A dragon! Suzan: That's the robot dragon from the first episode! That must mean that Bad Bird is behind this! Olive: Who ever is behind this, we better take care of his or her pet! Logan: Right then, time to slay the dragon!! Your Biggest Fans! (The robot dragon explodes) Logan: And with that, the dragon has been slayed! (Suddenly, three armored cats drop down) White Armored Cat: Hey, nice job there! Red Armored Cat: Yeah, we were gonna take care of him, but... Blue Armored Cat: It seems like you have things taken care of! (The Hinakos suddenly recognize the ones complementing them and their jaws drop) Logan: Oh... Monty: My.... Suzan: God.... Hinako Triplets: IT'S THEM!! THE SAMURAI PIZZA CATS!! Logan: SPEEDY CERVICHE! Monty: POLLY ESTER! Suzan: AND GUIDO ANCHOVY!! Hinako Triplets: WE'RE YOUR BIGGEST FANS!! CAN WE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?! Logan: I asked Speedy first! Monty: No, I asked them first!! Suzan: I'll hit both of you!! (The three then engage in a fight which takes part of a dust cloud) Speedy: Um... guys? Guido: Guys?? Polly: STOP IT!!!! (The Hinakos stop fighting) The Cause of Our Problems! Honored to Help! Sn-Sn-SNAKE!!!! It's A Jungle Out Here! Carlos The Temple of Trouble! Treasure Tracked Back! I Ain't 'Fraid of No Robots! Malfunctioning, Reactivated, and Nothing But Trouble! Ruff, Blossom and Chet The Man behind the Scenes.... No. More. NIGHTMARES!!!! Robot Ruckused!! Halloween Party! Into the Woods! Watto, Snooky and Wolfgang You Think You Know The Story.... System Purged!! Monster Mashing!! Night on Frog Mountain Spooked Out, but Enjoyed It! How Bout this Heat Huh? This is NO Heat Wave! The Pyro Rhino Seymour Really Burning Up Here! Volcano Taken Care Off! British Lessons Castle Hassle Gwen and Sunil The Roley Snail is Within Grasp! The Saga is Finished!! Cloning Experiment Massacre at the Museum! Sputnik 0.1 and Bad Bird The Moai's Riddle The Mirror Crime Solved! Dim Litted Let There Be Light!! Giovanna Bertarello Joyless Wonder Turn Up the Lights!! Art Critic Colorless Capital! Munroe and Minka Smog Sliced Through! No Colors, Only Paint it Black! Back in Color!! Zappity Zap Zap! Can't See a Thing!! Hack Zap Rebecca?! Apologizes, My old Friend.... Adventures in Pet Sitting It's a Mess! 21:00pm San-Fran-Calico (The Hinakos then head into an abandoned apartment complex) Logan: Ah man I can't see a blasted thing in here! Pepper Clark The Infection Oven Poisonous Pastries! Bakery Blown Up! Getting Cold Out There! Alaskan Anomalies Snow Dog and Frost Fight The Snowglobe Did it! A Tragic Mishap Standing In-Ovation Music All Around Us! Chiwa-Wimp! Zoe Trent Eve of Destruction!! Post Destruction!! Runs in the Family! Time Space Out of Place! The Time Travelers Quantum Forces WA-BAC Wetwived!! Too Early, Too Late! The Invasion!! Opa Opa and Krypto The Slime Creature of the Sewers I AM NOT A HAMBURGER!!!! Back to Bed!